


On Display

by orphan_account



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: As if I could resist, Aziraphale is a Tease (Good Omens), Aziraphale is a shirt thief, Begging, Crowley has a penis, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Fluff, Food Porn, Humor, Light Angst, M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive Crowley, Power Bottom Aziraphale (Good Omens), Praise Kink, Romantic frustration??, Service Top Crowley (Good Omens), Sexual Frustration, Slightly submissive Crowley, VERY light bondage, aziraphale has a penis, scent kink??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:14:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22723018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: During a drunken argument, Aziraphale decides to punish Crowley by not allowing him to touch him till he's learned his lesson. Neither of them last very long.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 172





	On Display

**Author's Note:**

> Had to repost to fix a weird glitch I kept getting; should be fixed now.

"You-you can't be serious! Take that back!" Aziraphale exclaimed, sloshing whatever alcohol concoction had been mixed together in his glass over the course of the night right over his vest. "It's not...was it-i's not a ' _stufby old store',_ you vermin. It's a beautiful pplace I spent years crafting! Just to make it right. How could you possibly insinu-insin-how could you-say, how could you say that it's 'stuffy'?!"

"It is! It's fucking dull and huu-mdrum, and...hm...stodgy!" Crowley cackled by the angel's side. Aziraphale promptly wiggled out of his place from under the demon's arm, making a feeble attempt at brushing off his wine-stained vest as he stumbled to his feet. "Aww, angelll...don't get all huffy. There's nothinmg to get upset about, angel."

"Nothing to get upset about?! I spent all this time making it all wondrful and lovely and perfhct, andyou just...you call it 'stodgy'!"

"Because it is. Now sit down, this creaky old sofa's not nealry-nearly as nice as your shoulders. Mmm, all warm and soft and-"

"Oh of course. Because it's a-a-stuffy old sofa in a stuffy old store and I'm...I'm just a stuffy old angel!"

"Wh-no, the store's stuffy, and about a million other things. If could thikg right now I'd have some other worsshs fffor it-but I never said anything about you. Come on now, sit down, didm't mean anythin by it."

"I suppose you also don't mean anything by 'dull' and 'hmdrm' and-and-'stodgy'!"

"Yesss, sorry I couldn't get more creative." the demon snickered, reaching over to the angel and wrapping his arms around his plump waist; Aziraphale was looking down at him with a hard scowl, trying to pry himself out of the hold. "Fcuk, you feel so good! Don't think I'm going to be abble to let go of you at all tonight." he mumbled as he fumbled to turn the angel's head enough to press a kiss against his cheek, though the hand was quickly swatted away.

"Crowley, dear, I believe you were _quite_ creative enough. Well then, would you be sso kind as to leave this 'stodgy old store' and actually go smwhere you enjoy spending your phrrecious time?" he said resolutely, tilting his chin upwards and crossing his arms.

"Angellll, I told you I dn't mean anything by it." he groaned, slumping forwards on the angel and pulling him in closer. "Sss'all this bitternesss coming frm?"

"Then take it back!"

"Well...ss'not like it's a lie or anythin'. If I did, woun't that be the real sin? Lying's a sssin, and you don't like those, do you? Real sin-real lie, real-or this, or that-"

"Crowley, you-you-you dreadful beast! I won't forgive you for this!" he snapped, pulling the demon's hands from his hips and swiftly stomping through the foyer to the exit of the store.

"You will. Once you ssssober up. Now come on, angel. Sit down, we'll talk about ssomething nice, get your mind all-mn-muddled up with happy things and not allthis rrubbish about lies n'all..." he mumbled, stumbling over to Aziraphale, who stood stiffly in place.

"I will not. You bothersome serpent, you-you can't touch me at all anymore! I won't allow it. Now get out of my store."

"Angel, ss'not even-"

"Out!" he spat, grabbing the demon by the shoulder and pulling him to the exit.

"Alright, alright. Hmm, what about lunch tomorrow, then? I'll come pick you up, we'll mke up for tonight's little-." The only answer he received was a door to the face, finding himself standing in silence for a few minutes while he frowned at the door in confusion.

Alright, so he might've gone a bit far with his teasing, but it was only a joke! Surely it couldn't have done any real harm. His brain was partially liquefied with alcohol at this point; he could hardly be blamed for having a loose tongue.

That's right, just a drunken squabble. Everything would be forgotten by morning.

* * *

Crowley paced back and forth outside the angel's store, constantly checking the time. It was long past noon, and he'd tried calling the store multiple times, both by phone and in person, but there was no response each time. He'd decided at this point he might as well just wait till dinner, switching the reservation he'd made in a way that certainly wouldn't be possible if he was in any way an average customer.

He considered that the angel might've gone somewhere, maybe on sudden business, but the timing would be much too convenient. Despite everything, he was determined to have a pleasant evening and make up for the previous one; as far as he was concerned, the entire night had been spoiled. He'd been looking forward to spending the night huddled under blankets and feathers, arms full of Aziraphale, and instead he'd spent it trying endlessly to make the hours tick by more quickly. Goodness knows sleep wouldn't come.

He jumped as he heard the sound of a door opening behind him, standing straighter and clearing his throat.

"Azira-"

"Crowley! How nice to see you. I'm sorry if I kept you waiting, I've been a tad busy this morning." It didn't take long for the demon to understand why, reaching out his hands to pull him in for their usual kiss. He instantly pulled them back; it was as if he'd been struck by a burning zap... Oh, no. Not this.

"You...didn't." he growled, watching the angel's face light up in the cruelest way he could've imagined.

"Do you like it? I'm trying a new cologne."

"You used fucking holy water?!" Aziraphale smiled, adjusting his collar. The demon could make out some sort of chain around his neck, dragging across the skin as light as a fingertip. "No, don't tell me you-angel!" he whined as Aziraphale pulled out a glinting necklace from under his vest-complete with a little cross dangling off of it. "I told you-I was drunk, I didn't mean any of what I said."

"I mean what I said, dear. You aren't allowed to touch me. " he said, still grinning innocently as he followed the demon to the car.

"What? For how long?"

"Hm, maybe a few hundred years. Maybe a thousand. Perhaps longer than that if I feel like it, or...maybe even an eternity! What, you can't manage it?" 

"No-no, I can. I can. For as long as you want, s'll the same to me." he said, gritting his teeth around every word. The idea took away his appetite, if he'd had any to begin with. Oh, so the angel wanted to play a game, did he? A duel of sorts, to see who could keep their hands off of the other the longest. He'd accept this little challenge, knowing it wouldn't take long for Aziraphale to surrender. He'd waited 6,000 years, this would be nothing.

* * *

Aziraphale was a cruel angel, he really was. The drive to the Ritz was easy enough, though he had to remind himself not to rub a hand along the angel's thigh as he often did when his mind drifted. The road was a bit busier than usual today, so it helped keep his thoughts focused on the trip rather than...anything else.

The meal started out alright as well; they sat further apart than they normally did, much like the first time they'd eaten together. No elbows brushing against each other, no fingertips rubbing along his, but it was nothing he hadn't experienced before. It was certainly much less enjoyable than normal, though. 

He'd already survived through the main courses, now all that remained was a quick dessert, then this would all be over with. It hadn't been easy, not in any sense whatsoever; it seemed as though Aziraphale was enjoying the ordeal, making a mess of himself and, as a result, Crowley's nervous system. He simply delved right into everything with large bites, but took so long to 'focus' on every flavor. Each time the demon looked over, his mouth was coated in something else, sometimes even dripping onto his chin. He made for certain to slide his tongue out every few minutes to lick over his lips; he hardly even used a napkin the whole time!

There was enough to occupy his mind for a while, watching people walk by, trying to determine which ones were currently involved in some sort of scandal-he'd gotten better at recognizing the signs when he saw them, even without the use of any powers: sweaty brows, clammy hands, eyes darting back and forth in quick successions. It could be very hard to notice if you weren't accustomed to seeing these sorts of people as part of a job-oh, not to mention, they normally swallowed more often than usual. The anxiety of knowing one had done something terribly wrong made their throat awfully dry; the jerk of the Adam's apple, the moving shadow of it as it bobbed and dipped down into... _fuck!_

He pulled himself out of his thoughts and straightened in his seat, quickly averting his gaze from Aziraphale's neck as the angel rambled on about his latest read. Oh, he could easily get lost in his conversations, his voice as it grew warmer with joy. Normally that would entertain him all evening, lead him through to the morning; tonight, though, outside sources would have to suffice. Listening to that soft tone of his only made things worse.

He looked up at the lights, gleaming through heavy chandeliers that towered above. Glints of pearly speckles over the walls, a crystalline maze; like so many eyes lighting up under a veil of- _no, no!_

Over a table or two, someone was celebrating a birthday. He heard the sounds of laughter, cheering, clapping; someone blew out candles, making a wish even he wouldn't know. Someone was a year older, taking a bite of a sickly-sweet cake and sharing it with someone they loved dearly. There was a ganache frosting, a bit too runny and fresh. A smooth, decadent sheen of dark chocolate that dripped down and landed on someone's shirt. Gelato hovered just outside a pink mouth, melting into the warmth-

"Mmm- you should have some of this, dear." Aziraphale sighed through a mouthful of the dessert, motioning to a small dish in front of himself. "It's tiramisu flavored...I think with a bit of sea salt. It's absolutely divine!" Crowley licked his lips, hearing yet another moan of bliss. Perhaps he was distracted enough that he wouldn't notice if...

"Hm, doesn't sound too bad. Why don't you give me a little taste?" he said, shifting closer. He waited eagerly as the angel lifted up a spoon, just far enough to create the need for Aziraphale to stretch his arm out. He inched closer, quickly closing the space between the two of them. His tongue glided out impatiently, ready to twist around the spoon as far as it took to reach those unsuspecting fingers, but breathed out a disappointed sigh as the hand was suddenly pulled back again after a brief pause.

"Oh, you sneaky thing. Don't even think I'm going to fall for that."

"Please, s'just a spoon. You wouldn't have to touch me at all."

"You were going to, I know you were. You thought I'd forgotten already...I know just the thing: 'But if we hope for what we do not yet have, we wait for it patiently', Romans 8:25" he finished with a flourish. "It'd do you good to take that verse to heart." 

Crowley grumbled, turning his face away just as the angel so mercilessly sucked down on two of his fingers that'd gotten messy, humming with satisfaction. He slouched back in his seat, staring at the ground as he quietly waited for the angel to finish so they could leave. 

The Bentley eventually pulled up at the A.Z. Fell bookstore, and the demon waited with anticipation to be invited in. So, the angel needed a bit of time to gloat, and he'd had it. He'd put the demon through a full evening of pure debauchery that he could only suffer through, and must feel perfectly proud of himself. 

Aziraphale opened his side of the car, turning around sharply as Crowley started to follow. 

"Where exactly do you think you're going, dear? Isn't it a bit late to be gallivanting off into the night?"

"What-angel, what're you going on about?"

"I believe I've arrived at my stop. You can be free to go where you wish. Take care tonight, won't you?" he said, the merriness in his tone almost enough to fool anybody who didn't know the angel as well as him. 

"Don't you want to-you know-invite me in for a drink? _Like we always do?_ Surely you haven't anything else to do right now. Or, if you'd prefer you can come over to my place, or anywhere else you'd prefer-"

"No, I'd like to do some reading. Now if you'll excuse me..." he murmured, walking up the store and disappearing inside, leaving the demon standing awkwardly facing the door just as the night before.

Well, alright. If he wanted to hold a grudge for a while, so be it. They practically lived together at this point-no, in fact, they did, the demon just hadn't found a place for all his plants yet. Doing 'a bit of reading' was no reason to bar him outside; hundreds of nights had passed where Aziraphale would get lost in a story while they were curled around each other. The company had never bothered him before...

He dreaded the thought of going back to his drafty, dark flat on such a pretty night, knowing there'd be nothing awaiting him but solitude.

* * *

The next few week had gotten progressively more challenging, Aziraphale knowing just what strings to pull in order to reduce him to desperation. 

A few times they'd gone out for walks in the evenings, and the angel would complain about how very chilly it was and how nice it'd be to curl up next to the fireplace together with a steaming cup of cocoa; he'd shiver for emphasis, even though there was hardly a reason he couldn't just block out the cold if he chose. Of course the demon would instinctively reach out an arm to wrap around him as he always did, raise a side of his warmer coat to cover him. The realization always hit him right before the angel looked over, and he'd simply shrug off the jacket and hand that over instead. Aziraphale would give him another brain-melting grin, and that would be enough-for the next hour or so. 

Crowley didn't know how much longer he'd be able to keep this up, if within just a few days he'd begun to feel a dull, creeping ache in his chest. Well, all over really, but the throb of it started there. It was a sensation he was quite familiar with, but one he hoped he wouldn't have to feel ever again, now that Aziraphale was his.

He'd stay determined though; he'd just have to put his gift of temptation to good use.

He restlessly tapped his heel on the carpet as he watched the angel walk through the bookstore, assorting a few new volumes of novels into freshly dusted shelves. Crowley had dropped in to "do a bit of light reading", as he'd said-though he hadn't read a single paragraph all evening, even as he pretended to look meticulously through the pages whenever Aziraphale glanced his way. He couldn't help that the angel was infinitely more interesting than any book he'd ever read.

"Oh-something's not right. I know I'm missing..." Aziraphale muttered quietly, frowning at the shelves which all but sparkled with cleanliness. "It was right here, I know it was."

"Care to elaborate?" the demon chided, fully aware of both the book he talking about and where he'd hidden it that morning. He really couldn't help himself, it was sitting in such easy reach, directly in a ray of sunlight. 

"Ah, I don't remember the name. I was so excited to find these all in one place that I didn't really take the time to look over all of them, but it had a very distinct shade of blue that stands out among all the rest on this row...where is it?" he groaned as he began to pluck the newly placed books off the shelves once more.

"Hardly seems like a problem. Just leave it out." he snickered, already walking over as the angel searched. 

"I can't. Everything else is perfect-it'll be all unbalanced without it!"

"Then let it be. S'not like anybody's going to buy them."

"Well, yes, but that's not..." he trailed off, tensing up as he felt a warm puff of breath on the back of his neck. He started to turn around, but found himself caged in on both his sides by the demon's lanky arms, and huddled himself closer to the shelf. "Just what do you think you're doing?"

"Didn't you just say you couldn't find it? Don't you want some help?" The angel strained his head to glare behind himself at Crowley, catching the slightest glint of a smirk. 

"Well, I've already looked all along this shelf; you'll find nothing, I assure you." he said indignantly, tapping his foot on the floor and grumbling under his breath.

"I wouldn't be too certain about that...I'm good at finding things, you know. All you'd have to do is say the word."

"Alright then, help me find it. If you're that sure of yourself, I'm sure it won't be a problem for you at all."

"Never said I work for free."

"What-since when did you require payment for anything?! You've helped me with so many things before, and never said a word about needing something in return."

"Well, things were different before. I've a job to do, you know. I could be out tempting humans to ruin, but here I am. A demon's got to make a living."

"Fine, alright. I apologize for asking so much of you, beast. What is it exactly you want in order to lend your hand?"

Crowley thought for a moment. Of course he wanted forgiveness; for things to go back to how they were before. Time shared thoughtlessly together without regard for anything beyond the company of the other, getting to hear his angel's sweet voice shrouded in pleasure, echoing praises as he thrust into him till he couldn't think, till neither of them could...but he had to play by the rules of their little game. If he had just a kiss, even chaste as Aziraphale would allow it, he knew he'd be able to hold out for another few months-well, weeks, at least.

"I think you already know." he whispered, latching his teeth onto the back of he angel's collar and tugging slightly. His smell was infuriating, knowing he wouldn't be able to taste him-that is, unless of course Aziraphale had had enough as well. If he was lucky, this challenge was going to be done with soon, and he'd make up for every day he'd been reduced to waiting-and wanting.

He was getting more stirred up by the second, wishing more than anything to press his body against him; Aziraphale seemed to feel the same. The demon slid his gaze down and saw him arching his back, clutching his hands onto the shelf... _fuck,_ he was even beginning to let his head fall to the side, just like he always did when he wanted the demon to suck at his neck. Either he was daring Crowley to lose at the challenge, or his own resolution was starting to slip.

"Turn around and I'll tell you." he said as he pulled one last time at the fabric between his teeth, grinning as he watched a shudder sweep through the angel. 

Aziraphale slowly turned, his stern expression softening as he realized how close the demon had gotten. He pressed himself further against the shelf, wood creaking under his weight.

"It's simple, angel. All you have to do is kiss me, just once, and find the book for you. I'll do anything else you'd like, as well. It's a promise." 

"Crowley, what have I told you-"

"I know, I know. Can't touch. This is a payment, so it doesn't count. It would be as if nobody ever touched anything at all."

"Oh, demons and all their-transactions!" he huffed, attempting to cross his arms but realizing the motion would bring them too close to the demon's as he lifted them.

"Now now, it's hardly anything to ask. It'd be so easy, you wouldn't even have to lift a finger." he said quietly, inching his face forward, "I'll even do it for you if you want. Just tell me I can." Aziraphale started to say something, but closed his mouth once more and looked to the side. Crowley followed his eyes, forcing them to meet once more. The angel let his gaze fall to the demon's mouth, face heating up."You always love it when I take control, don't you, dove? I know you miss being waited on..."

"You really think I'd fall for that?" he suddenly said, offering a bright smile that made the demon's stomach jump. "I'll just keep looking for the book myself, then. There's no need for any help if you're going to try playing tricks on me, demon. Now run along, I'm sure you have plenty of work to do, as you've told me." With that, he turned back to the shelf and started to redo everything.

Crowley kept his gaze fixed on the floor as he left, silently miracling the book in question back where he'd found it with a sigh.

* * *

The demon stomped around in his flat, constantly checking his mobile for calls. It'd been nearly two weeks since the challenge began, and he was beginning to wonder how much longer he really could last. 

What would it take to make the angel cave? He knew it was becoming more difficult for him, as even since the first day he'd noticed Aziraphale stopping himself before falling into his usual habits; a pat of the back as they joked, threading his fingers through Crowley's hair when he decided it needed tidying, and especially the kisses they normally shared throughout the day. Whenever he almost broke the rules, leaning in with his mouth drawn up at the corners and face full of familiar rosiness, Crowley had a moment to linger his gaze on the carefree happiness in his expression, the tender creases under his eyes, before it was all halted in an instant as he came back to his senses. 

What if nothing would came of Crowley's efforts? Stubbornness had always been one of the angel's weak points-or perhaps strong points, now that he thought about it. When he made up his mind about something, hardly anything could change it. Usually Crowley could, and would do so with any number of desserts, delicacies and gifts he could shower him with till his resolution all fell apart in an instant, one the demon filled with all the words of love he'd saved up for that exact moment.

A drunken quarrel! That's all it took to unleash 6,000 years of pent up anger in one very reserved angel. He was all but ready to beg for forgiveness at this point, if that's what it took. He certainly wouldn't mind making an idiot of himself if it meant it'd bring all this rubbish to an end, but he held out for the possibility that if he waited just a bit longer, Aziraphale would reach his breaking point. He wondered what'd he'd sound like, voice high with desperation, urging him to-

Just as his thoughts began to spiral into something very unholy, his phone rang. He jolted, nearly throwing the phone across the room as it buzzed in his hand. He quickly stabled himself, fingers tight around the mobile as he swiped to answer.

"Angel! What-what're you calling for-is everything alright?" he spoke, gulping a few times to calm himself down. 

"Crowley, dear? Are _you_ alright? You sound shaken."

"What? No, no, I'm fine. Never been better. S'a...new ringtone; startled me. What are you calling about?"

"Ah...I was wondering...is it alright if I drop in for a little visit? I just happened to be passing by, so-"

"Of course! Why wouldn't it be? You never have to ask, angel. Come on in." he stammered, checking around the room once more to make sure he'd left it clean enough. He gave his plants a harsh look, making a slicing motion under his chin and muttering a few threats to ensure they'd be on their best behavior. He didn't have time to inspect his reflection, the angel soon appearing in the room in a flash of light.

"Aziraphale! Didn't expect you so soon-err, let me take your coat." he said in a tight jumble, darting to the angel with an arm outstretched. 

"Oh, I've got it, but thank you." he said pleasantly, the demon mentally kicking himself as he remembered the bet. "My, isn't this place pretty!" he chirped, taking in a new section of plants that'd been added in within the past week. A few began to blossom as he bent down to admire them, pressing fingers into leaves that curled around his touch."Just look at you lovelies! You're blooming so nicely. Crowley's taken such good care of you." 

The demon reddened at the praise, turning away with a grimace. He tapped his foot on the floor and waited as the angel greeted the new additions, thinking of all the select words he'd use on them later. Why'd they get to touch his angel?! They were only a few months old, some of them browned at the tips!

"What brings you out and about today, angel? Finally had enough of the shoplifters?"

"What? Ah, no, nothing like that. I haven't had a single customer all day, thankfully...I just wanted to see you."

"See m-angel, you should've given me more of a warning. I could've prepared a nice dinner or, maybe a couple of bottles of..." The angel's eyes had already settled on the desk where Crowley had placed a few boxes of various pastries. Alright, so maybe he had prepared just a bit, on the very slight chance Aziraphale might pop in for a visit. They were cold by now though, having been bought early that morning. He doubted even a miracle could restore the same texture they'd had a few hours ago.

The angel was already walking over to inspect the array with the slightest hop in his step. It wasn't anything new to either of them for the demon to buy things that Aziraphale could sample, though they hadn't done so since the argument. He couldn't act too patronizing, after all...that and he wasn't too keen on being forced to sit there as the angel stuffed his mouth full of glistening cream, all the while having to keep his hands off him. 

"Oh dear me, were you expecting someone already?" the angel asked innocently, turning to face the quickly flustering demon. "I can leave...I wouldn't want to be a bother"

"Oh-no, nothing like that. There was just a sale going on, so I thought I might as well pick up a few things just in case-on the off chance you might pass by, or-maybe I could drop them off at your place." he stammered, though the angel was already much too absorbed in a tender-looking strudel. He used a quick miracle to crisp them up a bit, though he doubted it'd matter to his utterly hedonistic angel.

He'd be alright, he'd be just fine. He'd just have to focus on watering his plants for a while, let the angel indulge himself. He just hoped he'd be merciful enough to avoid eating the cannoli while he was nearby, or-Satan forbid-the _éclairs._

He had to pretend he was actually watering anything, realizing they were still soaked from earlier that morning. He grabbed a spray bottle, glaring at a wall and spritzing on random foliage.

"What a lovely selection you've found! A little bit of everything, and all of my favorites as well. Ah, this one must be new..." 

Little sighs of happiness soon filled the room, making the hair on the back of Crowley's neck stand on end. The sound of teeth crunching into delicate shells, jelly centers folding under the weight of his soft tongue, mouth sinking around buttery frosting...

He allowed himself just one small peek back at the angel, and regretted the action as soon as he took it. Aziraphale stood next to the desk, belly resting against it in a relaxed manner. He held an elbow under himself for balance, and his other arm was occupied with reaching for sweets. He bent over in such a promiscuous fashion the demon felt himself beginning to shift into his serpent form, as he usually did when the stress of the world simply became too much.

 _Fuck everything,_ he'd gone straight for an éclair, right as Crowley watched. Of course he did, that absolute bastard! He opened his mouth wide and stretched his tongue out as he slid it in, and started moaning around it, and shifted his gaze over to the demon in the cruelest and most maliciously lustful way possible-then he bit down too quickly, gasping as thick cream spurted down his neck and trailed down his collar. 

"Ah! Oh no, it's gotten all over me. I just bought this shirt..." he mumbled with a pout. The demon made a small choking sound, the bottle in his hand cracking under his grip, eyes dipping down for only a moment-and only a moment was too much.

"Ssss'alright." he hissed, quickly hiding behind a plant so the angel wouldn't see how effective his temptations were. "Want me to fix it?" He might as well beat him to the question, knowing that otherwise he'd have to face Aziraphale's soft, inquisitive voice, asking him to make everything better-as if he wasn't reduced to using miracles to help him every time the angel was even slightly inconvenienced at this point. 

"That's kind, but I don't have any way to pay you, my dear." he said with a naive smile, laced with suggestion. It didn't help that he hadn't bothered to wipe his mouth, lips smeared with soft glaze. It also didn't help whatsoever that he was beginning to lap at his fingers, eyes sinking shut.

"Well it-it-it was only an accident, so I'll let it pass, just this once." he grumbled, waving his hand in a brisk motion. He wasn't honestly sure if it had been an accident at all, but the sooner his angel wasn't covered in sugar and cream, the sooner he'd have a moment to fucking think. 

"Oh thank you, Crowley! You're my her-" The demon quickly coughed, loudly enough to drown out the statement. The last thing he needed right now was any sort of compliment, any words of praise from that wide-eyed little angel, who was now smiling warmly and suckling his sticky fingers.

"Y-es, good, well I think you should go on and take the rest of them back home with you, hm? I want to-want-I need to replant a few pots, so-?" 

"Ah, alright. Would you be free to visit soon, though?"

"Course', just, err...give me a bit of time, okay?" Aziraphale nodded with a warm smile, packing up the array with a nearly subtle wiggle.

"I'll be looking forward to it."

* * *

When Crowley reached out to knock on the door of the bookstore, he hovered his hand next to the wood for a moment before realizing it was already unlocked; it was open only the slightest crack. He cleared his throat, pushing it open hesitantly and stepping inside to look around. The lights were softer than usual, the air warmer.

It hardly took more than a second for him to realize that there was a distinct smell permeating through the air, one that grew stronger as he made his way through the foyer and walked up to the study. It sent an electrifying shiver down his spine, wrapping around his tongue as he slid it out to taste it. He didn't bother closing his mouth, pulling up his lips up in a silent snarl.

Beneath the scent was the sound of breath coming out in small pants, gradually picking up in speed. It wasn't difficult to place what it was as he crept up behind the sofa, familiar as always: lust.

He slowly circled around to the front, giving the angel time to pretend he wasn't already completely aware of the demon's presence.  
When Aziraphale finally lifted his half-lidded gaze up to Crowley, he gave a weak attempt at scandalized face, shifting his legs vaguely hide his open fly and very obvious arousal. He was fully clothed, other than a few buttons of his collar hanging open. Even though Crowley expected something provocative as soon as he entered the room, he still froze in place and held his breath in his throat.   
This game was drawing to an end and he wasn't sure yet who was going to win.

"Ah, I wasn't expecting you this time of night, Crowley!" he gasped, words dripping with excitement behind his facade of embarrassment. "I thought you'd ring."

"Oh, I think you very much were." came the demon's reply, a bit breathier than he meant to. He removed his glasses and set them on a side table as he tried to keep his gaze firmly on the Aziraphale's face, though it wasn't helping the situation much. Every inch of the view in front of him was begging to be touched, kissed, adored, and he couldn't do a single thing about it. 

"I most certainly wasn't-turn away, I have to dress myself again..." he murmured, knowing full well it would take but a thought to do so if he desired.

"Is that so? I noticed you'd left the door open. Did you want the entire town to see you like this?" Crowley taunted, voice more gravelly than he meant. As much as he wanted to tease the angel, turn his rosy face a shade darker, he was already too far gone to focus much longer. 

"Of course not, you beast!" he said, grabbing a pillow on the floor to hide his exposed torso, "I must've forgotten to shut it all the way, and then the wind blew it open. I only meant to have a little time to myself, and you happened to drop by...don't stare at me like that, you sinful thing!"

"You need some help? I'd be happy to _assist."_ he spoke, biting his lip and coming to kneel down in front of the angel. He looked up into Aziraphale's face, watching his pupils dilate, his knees instinctively opening just a tad; he still fussed about covering himself, moving a hand to push his shirt farther down. 

"No, that won't be necessary." he said with a small smile, "I've been-I've been having a pleasant time myself. You should go, let me enjoy some time to relax from the day."

"Now now, is that really true? The greedy little angel can satisfy himself with just his hands? I know you, Aziraphale. It takes a _lot_ more than that..."

"You shameful creature!" he gasped, beginning to button up his collar even as he all but wiggled with excitement, "You think I depend on you for-pleasure?" he breathed out the last word softly, holding it as curse on pure lips. Crowley moved to rest his chin on the couch, shifting both his face and his hands so the angel would have to open his thighs wider in order to look down at him and continue avoiding touch.

"I'm certain of it. Have you forgotten? I can sense desire, angel, and it's been growing around you like a magnet. I don't think you've even been trying to suppress it at all. It's filling up the entire store...why don't you just relax back and let me help?"

"Oh, but don't you need _payment_ to do anything for others now? This would certainly be too much work for you, when you could be doing so many other things...much more important things than fulfilling the desires of a bothersome old angel."

"This is my payment. You could ask anything of me-" The angel slowly shook his head.

"No, dear. You know I can't let you have your way all the time. Where would be the lesson in that?"

"I've already apologized-what can I do to show you I've learned?" he said, the little amusement of the situation fading as the same ache in his chest he'd become too familiar with began to well up once more. "I need you, angel. Please."

"My, you are persistent, aren't you...oh well, I suppose you could...watch, if you'd like. You'd have to put this on, though." he motioned to his bow tie, laying unraveled on top of his vest that was ungracefully strewn on the floor. "Tie your hands behind yourself; if I let you enjoy this too much, it'd be no different than a reward, would it? I can't let you go undisciplined." He finally lifted up the pillow from his waist and let it fall to the floor.

The demon tried to think of a response, but found his brain wouldn't quite function at the moment, so instead followed the instructions given attentively-though it took a few miracles just to get it properly fastened.

He sat down on a small seat opposite the angel. He held his breath, hungrily watching the angel position himself into the cushions of the sofa, eyes beginning to gladly roam over the sight that gradually spread out before him. His wrists were situated uncomfortably behind his back, itching to break the new binding the moment he was allowed.

"...Have you ever imagined seeing me like this, dear?" Aziraphale finally whispered, gliding a fingertip down the back of a clothed thigh, pressing into the skin that couldn't be claimed. His face didn't feign even a hint of shyness now.

Crowley nodded sharply, and meant it. He'd had a lot of thoughts about Aziraphale filling up his head since the night of the argument, almost constantly. Mainly about that night, about how different everything would've turned out if he'd just kept his mouth shut, about how every day the past month could've been so much better for it. Every way he could've made it up to him, if only he'd accept it.

"Have you ever imagined what I'd sound like, crying out your name when you weren't around to hear me?" he said, voice edging into a soft moan. Crowley gulped, nodding once more. The angel popped open a few more buttons on his shirt, a hand traveling down his chest to one of the nipples, pressing down into the squishy surface and rubbing around it in slow strokes. He bit softly into his lower lip, "Would you think of me spread open? Fingers buried deep inside myself, wishing you were there to fill me?"

The demon whimpered, forcing out another nod and trying to calm his erratic breathing. "Because it's all I've been able to do lately. At first, it was enough to hear your voice, have you close to my side, but as time went by..." he murmured, slowly lifting a soft, dark fabric from his pocket, "I needed more. I took this when we were at your flat. I hope you don't mind..."

"You took one of my shirts, angel? That'sss where it's been?" he hissed out, nudging himself to the edge of the chair.

"I'm dreadfully sorry," he started, clutching it up to his face and breathing in, "I simply couldn't help myself. It was just laying there, still warm from you..." Crowley twitched and licked his lips as he watched, eyes widening. 

"I'd let you take anything, you know that. What's mine is yours."

"...I've been so cold, Crowley. This store feels empty without you. I've been holding onto everything you've left at my store, sitting in all your favorite places. I don't feel as safe, as peaceful...it doesn't feel like a home when you aren't there." His voice sounded colder, and he looked to his side, pausing to cup his arms over his chest as if a sudden draft had come over the room. Crowley momentarily thought of breaking the rules, tearing the binds so he could wrap his arms around his angel and hold him till that hollowness left his tone-but he had to stay obedient. 

"Why didn't you tell me to come over? Even if I couldn't touch you, I'd stay with you every second if you let me."

"Because you needed to be punished, even if it meant hurting myself in the process. You thought I enjoyed any of this?"

"Aziraphale, I-" He heard the slightest of chuckles coming from the angel.

_"Shhhh..._ " he whispered, watching the demon's face contort as he fully eased his thighs apart and swept a finger over the rosy tip of his cock. He laid back into the cushions, letting his head drift to the side leisurely. "Everything's alright. I'm having such a lovely evening, now that you're here. My body's heating up, spreading open by itself. You're doing such a good job for me."

Crowley nearly bucked his hips as he watched, growling under his breath. The fabric of his trousers had begun to feel tight a while back, and he grit his teeth as he felt his bulge press up against it. One of his hands jerked, instinctively moving to palm himself, but stayed tight in its confines. It didn't matter anyway; right now, all that mattered was his angel's pleasure. He was already getting much more than he deserved just to watch.

He took a few long breaths to calm himself, closing his eyes. He hoped it might lessen his body's response for the time being, but an even louder moan soon drifted through the air from opposite him and he nearly choked on air. 

" _Fuck, Aziraphale..."_ he whimpered as he saw the last of the buttons on the angel's shirt unravel from their places and the two sides of it slid down. His gaze drifted over the tender folds of stomach that he couldn't stroke, the expanse of neck that looked so bare without the marks he should've given it. The angel had been fondling one of the nipples long enough for it to become pink, swollen and tender, and he longed to give it more attention with his teeth.

"Mmm...you should watch your language in my store, dear. I can only punish so many things at one time." he said with a soft smile, tongue rolling over his top lip. 

"H-ow can I possibly watch what I say when you're the most obscene thing I've ever witnessed?" he croaked, clenching his jaw shut with a harsh shudder as he watched Aziraphale trail a few fingers up along his shaft, playing at a grip for a moment before slowly sliding off and back up his abdomen. 

"It's no easier for me. The look in your eyes is enough to drive me over the edge." he breathed, voice a bit more shaky as he restlessly adjusted his legs, "Being seen like this, especially after all the time I spent alone, I-didn't expect how quite-exposed it would make me feel." As he spoke, there was a genuine flash of modesty in his face.

"What, trying to hide from me now?" 

"You're hardly in a position to say such a thing." he murmured with a small grin. He padded over to the demon and knelt down to his level. He extended a hand and lightly hooked a finger under his shirt, beginning to peel it up. Crowley resisted the urge to lean into him, force their skin to connect. 

Aziraphale frowned, struggling to slowly drag the fabric up the demon's torso without letting his fingers touch the skin. Crowley hissed quietly at the sudden coolness and the heat of the angel's breath as he leaned in. The smell of desire was so much closer now, filling up the air around him and infecting his lungs. 

The angel sighed with frustration as he reached his shoulders and remembered the demon's hands were bound, resigning to another miracle just to get it off and then gathered it up in his arms. "Now neither of us are hiding...oh dear, just look at you! That doesn't look comfortable at all." he spoke as he eyed the demon's straining erection. 

Before Crowley could say anything, a miracle released it from the tight barrier, springing up as the angel smiled approvingly. He walked back over to the sofa and situated himself once more, burying his face in the shirt and breathing in deeply. 

"There now, is that better?" he mumbled through the fabric, rubbing the side of his face against it. Crowley didn't bother responding, too distracted as the angel wriggled out of his own trousers, exposing his usual outdated boxers. Despite the modesty they provided, the sight made his cock swell, eyes locked onto the thighs and tartan-covered calves that'd been ignored for much too long. 

Aziraphale brought his knees up close to his chest, holding the back of one thigh and letting the other drift to the side. He finally wrapped a hand around his length, lightly rubbing around it as he looked over at the demon. He kept his movements long and slow, brow furrowing in concentration. "You really are a sight, darling. Ah...your expression is enough to heat my body up this much." he hummed, legs rising higher and further apart as his hand sped up.

A low snarl resounded through the demon, beginning to tremble as he watched helplessly. Aziraphale soon to took sympathy, slowing his motions and sitting upright. 

"Crowley, would you like me to stop? I know it isn't quite fair that I'm the one having all the fun-" The demon shook his head quickly, biting down hard on his lip. "Well...you still want to apologize to me properly, don't you?" Crowley tilted his head in a daze, realizing how hard he'd been breathing the whole time. 

Aziraphale stood up slowly, wobbling a bit as he walked over to the demon. "You've been doing so well, I suppose you deserve a little reward." he said softly, standing over him. He carefully sat down on the demon's thighs, stabilizing his hands onto the angular shoulders. 

_"A-angel?"_ Crowley gasped, jolting at the sudden contact. He tried to press his head into the angel's neck, thinking it was all finally over and done with, but Aziraphale stopped him with a gentle hand on his forehead. "Didn't you say-"

"Remember, you can't touch _me._ I never said anything about myself." 

"You mean this whole time you could've-Aziraphale!" he whined, rocking up his hips before he could stop himself. The angel shifted away right before his cock could slide over the exposed belly.

"-Could've touched you? Yes, but I know you would've found a way to tempt me into much more than a finger-brush soon enough. You have that way about you. Now are you going to obey me, Crowley?" he purred, voice turning breathier by the second. "Is it alright if I use you for a little while, love?" 

The demon nodded enthusiastically, holding his breath as Aziraphale leaned in. His eyes were partially lidded, lips only grazing over Crowley's for a moment, but the touch was enough to rip a deep moan through him. The angel nuzzled against his face, trailing fingers lightly up his stomach. 

He had to stay still, do everything as his angel wanted, but he was shaking with need and Aziraphale was so close, so fucking easy to claim if only given permission. 

The angel stood up for a moment, shrugging off his boxers and sitting higher on the demon, wrapping his arms around his neck. "Oh dear, I don't think I can wait much longer either-I readied myself a while ago, but I'd like just a little something to..." he trailed off against Crowley's ear. He lifted up a few fingers and pressed them against the demon's mouth; they were eagerly allowed in, the creature giving himself merely a second to suck down on them-it was only according to instruction, after all. He curled his tongue around them, savoring the familiar taste of him, and groaning with disappointment as they left his mouth.

As the angel withdrew his hand, he hooked one arm around the demon's neck and shakily lowered his other down to his ass. As he pressed his fingers inside, he relaxed his face on Crowley's shoulder and enjoyed the vibrations of both shivers and growls that rumbled through him. "Thank you, that's perfect..." He looked down to the length beneath him, the red tip beading with precum. He softly tapped a finger over it, smiling and the slickness coated his touch and dripped down his palm.

"Mmm, looks like you've been waiting long enough, you poor thing. It's so terribly stiff and flushed, you must be desperate to have some release." Crowley's heart banged in his chest, mouth hanging open as the angel looked down at him, running a comfortingly through his hair. The demon jolted at every touch, skin twitching and aching for more. "Want me to help you?" he whispered, softly kissing a side of Crowley's mouth. 

Aziraphale finally lowered himself down onto the cock agonizingly slowly, stare fixed on the demon as his eyes squeezed shut with pleasure at the spreading warmth. He momentarily felt a daze wash over him, listening to the beast's breath hiss out strained pants against his ear.

" _Shhhit, angel, please, please, ple-"_ he choked, head limply falling onto the angel's soft chest as he trembled all over. "I can't, I fucking can't!"

"Ahh- what is it, darling? Doesn't this feel good?" he sighed, petting the demon's face and beginning to rock down gently. 

"Yes, but please, I want to-I need to touch you. I- _ghhh-_ c-an't take it anymore, it's too much!" he sobbed, throbbing with arousal in the dripping heat around him. Aziraphale gave him a knowing smile, rubbing along his chin and planting a kiss on his forehead. 

"C-Come now, we've on-only just started." he said in between small thrusts, momentarily tightening around the demon just to watch his face knit together. "Surely you can last just a bit longer. For me." he finished with a long moan, rolling his hips around experimentally.

The demon forced out a nod, clenching his jaw as he willed himself to relax. He didn't care at this point who was winning or losing any game he'd thought up; he was going to satisfy his angel, and he'd hold out as long as it would take.

"Darling, you feel so- _ahhh-_ good! I've missed this feeling so mm-much. Crowley, do you even know how empty I've felt without you? You're filling me so well, warming me right up." he murmured against the demon's ear, cupping an earlobe with his tongue. He sank deeper, pausing to close his eyes and enjoy the heat for a moment. "You always give me everything I need, doing so much just to please me. You always make me feel so perfectly loved. How could I ever begin to show you how happy you've made me, staying with me after all this time?" 

The air around them felt cool to their skin, which was growing ever warmer as every thrust made the demon below him grow more feverishly hot. The heat radiated through Aziraphale, his muscles tensing and relaxing intermittently to from both excitement and pleasure. 

He looked down blissfully at the demon, who was doing everything in his power not to push his hips upwards, to give his angel all the control. He was trying to keep his eyes open, to see Aziraphale's every expression, brow tensed as his breaths became louder and longer, words mixing with pants. 

"That's right, love, just hold on for a moment longer..." he gasped, movements turning disorderly and mouth slacking open. He wrapped his arms more snugly around the demon's neck, pressing his lips to the side of his face. There was a thin stream of smoke threading through Crowley's clenched teeth, scales appearing in irregular patterns over his body. "Imagine how good you'll feel soon, finally able to let yourself go...pouring yourself into me till I'm completely filled to the brim."

Aziraphale gripped his hands into the demon's hair, drooping his head down on the creature's shoulder as he felt his thighs quiver too much to keep him upright. He paused for a moment, breathing harshly. A stupor came over him as he felt the power of Crowley's affection pulse through him, ready to yield to whatever the angel could ask of him. 

He picked himself up unsteadily, smiling tenderly down at the demon as he carefully lifted himself off the slippery length and nearly stumbled back to the sofa, the space allowing him room to lay face-down and stretch his legs out a bit. He angled his hips up in the air, clutching his fists into the cushions. He felt slickness run down his thighs, his own cock bobbing and dripping between them. He could barely stand the emptiness as he looked over at the demon expectantly. 

"Come...come over here, dear." he said, voice high and breathy. Crowley followed as if in a trance, coming to kneel near the angel compliantly. He was silent, aside from a constant, low growl that flowed through him. His eyes were wide, pupils constricted and bestial, and his stare was set intently on the angel's face. 

"G-Get behind me, Crowley...Mmm-p-lease, _hurry."_ he moaned, breath quickening as the demon did as instructed; he could feel his presence behind himself, but the creature was still not allowing himself to touch him without permission. He'd always thought it amazing, how determined his demon was to do everything in his power to please him. 

Aziraphale closed his eyes, burying his face into a pillow. He felt exposed and desperate, finally surrendering himself completely to a source of so much strength and intensity; a power he'd been stoking with just his words and gentle movements-and now all of it was finally poised over him. The demon had won the game Aziraphale had created for him, and now he'd let himself be the prize.

He had so many words of love he could try to express, so much praise he knew he'd remember soon enough, but right now he could only think of a single sentence. One he'd been longing to say for much too long.

"Touch me, _please."_

There weren't any other words necessary, as immediately Crowley snapped the binding on his wrists and plunged his body against the angel's. He stayed flush against his back for a moment, breathing out harsh snarls against his nape, before sliding the rigid cock back inside him in one forceful movement. 

There wasn't a moment to think, the demon grabbing his thighs and holding them firmly in place as he began to ram into him, each thrust burying himself as deep as his form would allow. All the pleasure the angel had slowly built up in the two of them was quickly rising, the gradual pull of it suddenly gushing over him all at once. Every moan was ripped out of him with each snap of the hips, and he unconsciously pressed his body back into the touch.

Crowley slowed just long enough to pull the angel onto his side, using one hand to hold the back of Aziraphale's neck and the other to lift up one of his knees, then thrusting in once more.

The angel threw his head back, mouth falling open through deep gasps. Crowley took the opportunity to latch his mouth into his, hovering over him protectively. There was a sheen of sweat covering Aziraphale's body, his slick hands trying to reach for anything he could clutch into, eventually looping desperately around the demon's neck and murmuring incomprehensible words of praise. 

Aziraphale vaguely remembered himself begging for more, for the demon to go faster and faster. His pleas didn't go unanswered for even a moment. Soon he was flipped on his belly once more, feeling himself get pushed deep into the sofa as he was slammed into, the hands on either side of his face clawing into the fabric.

Neither of them lasted much longer, as the demon wrapped a hand around his angel's weeping length and pumped in time with each frantic thrust. Aziraphale pushed himself impossibly closer, eyes watering around the edges. He only relaxed when he felt warmth begin to gush into him, his body falling limp, voice choking out pleasured sobs. 

After he was sure Crowley had been properly rewarded, he rested back in the sofa and savored the feeling of fullness and heat. The demon continued to rub at his cock, trying his best to keep up the fast pace despite his own exhaustion. It only took a few moments more before he was cumming as well, Crowley weakly pushing in a few more times to help him along. He squeezed his eyes shut, crying against the mouth the demon offered him. 

* * *

"Are you alright?" Aziraphale asked softly, smiling as he felt a slight nod rustle against his back; the demon hadn't let go of him in the past half hour-other than to pick up the box of leftover pastries that the angel had kept on the floor within reach, and even then he kept one arm securely around him all the while.

He was busily nuzzling his face into the side of his neck, licking and biting, all the while taking in his scent. One hand was pressing pieces of the desserts up to Aziraphale's lips, pushing them inside slowly and filling up his mouth; each time his fingers followed inside and slid in and out gently, in time with the soft grinding he'd started up a few minutes before. He awarded the angel with a slightly harder nip each time he moaned around his fingers, and made sure each one was sucked clean before he pulled them out again.

With the other hand, he rubbed along the angel's stomach, down his thighs and back up to his shoulders in slow strokes, getting as much skin under his hold as he possibly could with each touch. Aziraphale had long since given up all hope of cleaning himself up whatsoever, the warm and sticky mess that he was; the demon was content to lap at his sweaty skin, fully enjoying the work of imprinting his scent on him and mixing it with his own.

"Mmmm...I should be asking you that, angel. I was a bit rough." he murmured, mouth barely unlatching enough to pronounce the syllables with any coherence. 

"Just as I wanted you to be." he whispered with a chuckle, brushing through the demon's hair with shaky fingertips. Crowley eagerly began to kiss at the extended forearm, pulling it closer. "What I mean is...I put you through so much, and I think it might've been a little too much for the both of us. I just want you to know that...I'm sorry for making you wait so long."

"Angel, you don't have to explain yourself. I got what I had coming, for wagging my mouth like a total ar-"

"No, I mean-I wasn't angry with you, really. The apology you gave me the morning after would've sufficed enough. I just...I couldn't help myself. Seeing you like that, knowing how much you wanted me...it was dreadfully thrilling." 

" _Thrilling?_ Angel, you mean you did all this just to have a bit of fun?" he said, pausing his movements to look down at the angel, who couldn't stop smiling.

"Well, not exactly. Every day that passed I thought I'd had enough, but then I'd see you eyeing me like that, and I thought of more ways I could rile you...oh, I suppose it does sound a bit cruel, now that I say it out loud."

"I...really? All this time I'd thought you were beyond pissed at me, all because I'd said a few nasty things about this store-er, not that I meant anything I said about it, of course."

"Oh darling, I know. We were drunk, and I don't care nearly as much about a bit of wood and furniture as I do about you."

"That's a relief." he sighed, sinking back down into the nook of the angel's neck. "Though I swear on the name of Satan and all of Hell I'm never going to say anything so fucking idiotic ever again, drunk or otherwise." Aziraphale laughed, shaking his head. 

"Thank you, Crowley, and...thank you for everything else. It must've been hard for you, but you waited just as I asked, let me indulge myself and put on a bit of a show for you. I have to admit, it was something I've been wanting to try, though I've never been able to work up the courage before."

"You can thank me..." he muttered, beginning to thrust against the angel with a quiet hiss that was spreading through his chest, "by letting me indulge you even more. I'm not letting you out of my sight, angel. I'm not going to let go of you, either, till I've indulged you enough to make up for all the time you had to wait for me."

"Oh dear." Aziraphale said softly, arching backwards into the movements as he was pulled further against the demon's chest. "How am I ever going to get any work done?"

"Forget about that. The only thing that's going to get _done_ is you, as many times as it takes for you to be perfectly satisfied. One more thing, though...how many of my shirts have you taken through the years?"

"Ah-only a couple...every few centuries." he muttered, face turning a deeper shade of red. "You said you didn't mind..."

"I don't. I'm just wondering; it all makes sense now, considering how many of them disappeared into thin air. I was beginning to think I was doing that on accident...if you like them so much, why don't you wear them?"

"Hm?"

"I'd like to see you showing yourself off in my clothes, angel-especially the tighter ones. Filling them out so nicely, buttons barely holding you in. It'd make it all the easier to rip them off when you want me quickly."

The angel chuckled and pushed himself closer, head buried into a pillow as one of his thighs were lifted up, and the demon's cock, still slick and warm, began to prod against him once more. "Yes, like when we traded places. I want to see you wearing something of mine; then people would know right away that you belong to me."

"Well, all the same, I don't believe I'll bother putting on any clothes for a long while."

"Perfect." the demon snickered, pulling him around for another kiss. 


End file.
